


Good

by superbcandyangel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, i promise it's cute, that's all just underlying stuff though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbcandyangel/pseuds/superbcandyangel
Summary: Bellamy is abundantly sure of his feelings for Burr, who might need a little less time to think it over.





	Good

Their first kiss was certainly memorable, if not poetic. Jonathan supposed it was far less starry-eyed as it was stumbling, star-crossed, and utterly spontaneous. A chronically unfinished attic at 2:35 in the afternoon seemed as good a place as any.

It involved more teeth at first than he thought must be ideal, but beggars shan't be choosers. Unexpected kisses should not be held to carry any less. Still, as the rafters cut lines into his shins where they'd collapsed for the afternoon, he felt Burr chase the kiss when he resolved to pull away. Perhaps it was unwitting. Instinctual. Regardless, he took the permission and ran.

He didn't crash against Burr's mouth this time so much as he moderately shoved. He accepted the exchange as it was given and met it with enthusiasm. When he felt him retreat, he mourned the loss but kept a steady hand, if not a steady head. His heart pounded through his ribs at roughly the same pace as his racing thoughts. His palms, wrists thrumming with frantic blood flow, still cupped Aaron's jaw and he thumbed over his cheeks as he collected his wits.

"That was..."

"Good?"

Burr held a look of paralyzed shock. "This isn't– isn't right, I can't–"

"I didn't ask you if it was right. I asked you if it was good."

"Jonathan..."

"Aaron, you're overthinking this. Did that feel good?" Bellamy reiterated, his brow lightly furrowing.

"I– it shouldn't have. I'm not supposed to..."

Jonathan smiled, benignly amused, and took a hand to caress his face. He trailed his fingers across his jaw, feather-light touches coaxing his eyes to close. He pressed his lips again to Burr's. After a few moments, he felt a timid hand at his waist, and he settled into the touch.

This kiss, unlike the last few, was exceedingly gentle, structured, intimate. Their mouths moved in careful tandem, Bellamy monitoring his every touch so as not to scare him off. He slid his fingers to rest under Aaron's chin and lift it up further to his lips. The grasp tightened on his hip to pull him closer.

He hummed at the sensation and shifted, propping himself up on one hand, seeking that closeness. His arm brushed Burr's side as he did this, warm and tender. His lips were soft and dimpled; like veined rose petals, supple beneath his own. Jonathan was loathe to pull away, but resigned himself to his straining lungs.

Aaron's eyes fluttered open, and he bit his lip before whispering, "Yes."

"Mm?"

"Yes, it feels good. To kiss you, I mean."

Jonathan chuckled, still breathless. "Yeah?"

Burr grinned. "Yeah, I think so."

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day y'all have some Burramy drabble


End file.
